


Can't be away from you

by Fating



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating
Summary: Nikki and Tommy are both victim of a car crash but they are taken to two different hospitals.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Can't be away from you

Darkness.

Nikki looked around himself but everything was covered in darkness. He didn’t remember how he got there or what happened, but for sure there was something wrong.

Pain.

That’s the first thing that Nikki felt as soon as he tried got up: a sharp pain going through all his body. He was so frustrated, he simply wanted to kick the air, but then he remembered that his legs couldn’t stand up and he’d have collapsed on the ground. _C’mon Nikki, what did happen? Where were you? Where are you? What did happen? Where…_

_Tommy!_

His brain suddenly screamed that name, his boyfriend’s name. Fuck, he needed to find him, _where was he? Were they together? Why everything was so fucking dark?_

“Tommy” he called, as he tried to get up but he just fell again on the floor.

“Tommy” this time he raised his voice a bit more. He was crawling, as a little bit of light was appearing not too far from him.

“TOMMY” he screamed for the third time, while he light became brighter and stronger, as he kept moving on all fours.

It was like he had been grabbed from his dream, and slammed into the real world.

He tried to open his eyes but the lights were just too fucking bright ! He felt like they were going to split his head in half. The bassist wanted to remember, at least, where he was and what the fuck happened, but apparently his brain didn’t want to collaborate and the fact that he couldn’t even keep his eyes open, didn’t help.

Then again, a flash rushed into his mind.

“Tommy…” he faintly said, while his heart started to beat a bit faster.

“ Hey Nikki, are you awake?”a voice said, but it was not Tommy’s. _Something was wrong._

“Where’s Tommy?” Nikki asked painfully, his eyes still closed and a annoying buzzing started to spread into his ears; his heart was about to break his ribcage due the heavy beating.

“Man, you need to calm down” the voice said and it still wasn’t Tommy! _Where the fuck was his boyfriend?_

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?” he shouted, snapping his eyes open.

He was in an hospital and the annoying beeping was from some weird machines; everything was painfully white and bright. As he turned his head a bit, he could see two shadows standing next to his bed; he tried as hard as he could to focus them, but his vision was still blurry.

“Sixx, thank God you’re awake!” Vince’s voice said and finally Nikki could see the two people standing next to him : one was his singer and the other his guitarist Mick Mars.

“What did happen? Where’s Tommy?” the bassist asked confused. _Why Tommy wasn’t there?_

“Y-you..” the blond man tried to say, but words got caught up in his throat, while he looked at the ground.

“You had a car crash, a pretty bad one. We came as soon as the hospital called us, but we only know that they find you in your vehicle and then they operate you.” Mick explained, as calmly as possible.

“C-car cr-rash? And where’s Tommy? Is he okay?” the black-haired man hoped that Tommy was not there for some odd reasons, he really prayed that his boyfriend was not involved in his car crash. _Or worse dead._

“He’s probably been send to another hospital, we don’t know why or which one is. They couldn’t tell us anything, they said some bullshits about privacy” Vince added, his voice a little frustrated.

Suddenly Nikki felt like the room’s walls were closing on him. His breathing was heavy and he could hear his heart’s beating in his ear as it was laying next to him; he was going crazy, totally out of it and he’ll continue to do it, if nobody told him something about Tommy. He tried to catch his breath but he couldn’t. _He needed to know. He needed to hear him, to know that he was alright. Maybe the nurses…_

Before Mick could open his mouth, the injured man pressed as hard as he could the calling button. A nurse appeared rushing and as soon as saw that the patient was awake, he relaxed a bit.

“What’s wrong Mr Sixx?” she asked politely.

“I need to know how is Tommy Lee and where is he?” he asked nervously, hoping that the nurse would be so kind to actually tell him.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you that.” she replied firmly.

“P-please, I’m his boyfriend, I-I need to know” Nikki pleaded, as tears started to forming into his eyes.

“I can’t. It’s for privacy…”

“I beg you ! I need to know if he’s alive. I- I’ll go crazy if I don’t know how he is, I can’t live with knowing that I hurt him, even killed him. I just need to hear his voice, that’s all. I don’t need an address or other things, just a five minutes c-call.” he said as his voice broke down and salty tears started to streaming his cheeks.

“We’ll pay you as much as you want” Vince replied.

“I see what I can do. But this needs to stay between us !” she warned as she went towards the telephone in the room , and she started to look at a piece of paper in her folder.

After some minutes _( that for Nikki seemed like hours)_ the nurse spoke again.

“Hey Samantha, I’m Janet, do you remember that favor that you own me? Well, I need you to connect me to Tommy Lee’s room.”

As soon as Tommy opened his eyes, memories started floating : a car crash, blood, Nikki being unconscious and he trying to crawl out of the car, before passing out.

_Nikki !_

_Where was he?_

_Was he okay?_

He could heard some muffling voice next to him, so he decided to turn his head and to try to understand what was going on.

“W-where I- I am?” the drummer asked, as his throat was burning up.

“Oh my God, you’re awake, son !” his mother Voulva said, kissing his forehead; next to her his sister Athena was sitting on a chair, tears in her eyes.

“Nikki. Where’s Nikki? We need to save him, h-he was b-bleeding. He’s going to die..” Tommy started crying while the heart monitor started to make an annoying noise.

“Child, calm down” his mother pleaded, while petting his hair.

“He was sent to another hospital. They found you later, almost at the end of the road, and the thought you were you were beaten up; but then you kept talking about a car crash and about a man called “Nikki” so they figured out that you were a victim of it, too.” His sister explained gently.

“In which hospital is he? I need to know!”

“ They didn’t want to tell us. It’s about privacy policy or stuff like that. I’m sorry Tommy.”

“I don’t care, I need him. I need to know that he’s okay.” the curly man whispered, as he tried to stand up.

Before either his mom or his sister could stop him, the phone on the nightstand started to ring.

“Hello?” Athena said, as she picked up the telephone.

“Is this Tommy Lee’s room? I’m Janet from Green Country General Hospital. There’s a certainly Nikki Sixx who would like to talk to the patient.

“You said Nikki Sixx?” As soon as Tommy heard those words, he snatched the phone from his sister’s hand.

“N-Nikki?” Tommy asked with a shaky voice.

– -

When the nurse put the phone in Nikki’s hand, he was shaking. Then he heard Tommy’s voice.

And damn, hearing his name pronounced by his boyfriend, made his heart beating again; but then, guilt kick in and he felt so horrible to make Tommy go through that shit. _He was the one supposed to suffer, not him._

_“_ Babe, a-are you t-there? Are you okay?” Tommy said, while his voice broke a bit.

“I’m so sorry baby!” The older man said as tears started running from his eyes. “ I’m so sorry that I put you in this situation. Y-you could have died and I wouldn’t forgive myself if that happened.”

“It was not your fault, honey! I-I just need to know that you are okay. Are you good, Nik?”

“Y-yeah I think so. I had surgery but I don’t which one exactly. How are you feeling Tommy?”

“I just woke up, so I don’t know. I can’t believe they put us on different hospitals. I’m at the Silver Gardens Hospital” the drummer answered.

“ I should be there protecting you. I should always protecting you!” Nikki whispered, as tears still wet his cheeks.

“I just want you to know that I didn’t abandon you, my love! I never wanted to do it, please believe me.” Tommy said frenetically, too scared that his boyfriend could think that he have been left by Tommy.

“I know baby, I know. I just want to you here, in my arms.”

“Me too. Nikki Sixx I lov….” Suddenly the other end went silent.

Nikki started panicking, since he was not understanding what the fuck was going on!

“Tommy? Tommy please answer to me. Don’t leave me baby, damn it !” he kept calling him and screaming, hoping that the drummer would magically reappear at the phone, but everything stayed silent on the other line. Then he heard some voices screaming to bring something, before the call was abruptly finished.

“What’s going on?” Vince asked, with a puzzled look.

“I think something happened to Tommy!” the bassists said, while he was trying to rip all the IV’s.

“What the hell are you doing, Sixx?” Mick added.

“I’m going to the Silver Gardens Hospital. I’m not going to stay a minute more here, knowing that my boyfriend is fighting for his life !”

“You’ll bleed to death if you try to move. They opened you up, Nikki !” the singer affirmed exasperated.

“I don’t care! Tommy is hurt, hell he’s probably…” Nikki stopped, too scared to even think about the possibility that his boyfriend could be dead. “I need to go to him!”.

“Hell no, you won’t ! Mick, call the nurse. We have to restrain him.”

“You two don’t understand, I need to do it! Tommy is my everything, he made my life better, I-I can’t live without him. He taught me that life can be good and full of love, if I won’t be able to see him again, I-I need to tell him how much I love him! So guys, if I’m really your friend, please please please, let me go” the dark-haired man pleaded, his eyes red and full of tears.

“Sixx, why don’t we try to see if Janet can get some news, before doing something reckless?” Mick suggested, trying to calm the bassist down.

“I need him. I need him. I need him” he kept mumbling.

“You go Mick. I’ll stay here with him.”

As soon as the guitarist closed the door, the injured man started to crying violently, his body shaking as he kept digging his nails into his forearm and calling Tommy’s name. Vince rubbed gently his back trying to calm him down.

“What if I killed him, Vince?” he whispered with a shaky breathing.

“Tommy is a badass motherfucker like you, he’ll be okay.” The singer replied, smiling to try to calm him down.

“I-I should protect him and not put him in danger !”

“Nikki, did you drink or take any drugs? Because if you didn’t, than it’s not your fault! There are so many idiots on the road who kills innocent people, and I’m a fucking example of it ! So don’t blame yourself, okay?”

Mick came back in the room after 10 minutes, his face absolutely unreadable.

“She said that he passed out due some complication from his surgery, but that now he’s stable.” he reported, as soon as he took a sit near the bed.

“I need to see him !” Nikki said again, trying to stand up.

“Easy, bassist boy. She’s also said that they could transfer you to the Silver Gardens Hospital, if your conditions allows it. So behave !”

Nikki eyes lit up as he heard those words. He was going to reunite with his boyfriend. He was going to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him, while holding him tight.

Later in the day Janet came, with a doctor, to check Nikki up. He tried to be as polite as possible, hoping that the doctor would let him go to the hospital where Tommy was.

“Your conditions seem stable, Mr. Sixx. I think we can transfer you to the Silver Gardens .” The doctor said would had jumped for the joy, if his leg wasn’t broken. He would had seen an alive Tommy staring at him with his beautiful smile on his red lips, we would touch his soft cheeks and smelled his beautiful hair. _“Everything will be okay”._ That was what Nikki thought as he was transported into the ambulance.

—

“He’s gone Tommy, I’m sorry” Athena’s voice sounded really sorry, almost surreal.

“No, no it can’t be !” The drummer felt like his heart died, and that was almost true because Nikki was his all life.

“H-How did it happen?”

“ They were bringing him here but there had been some complications and he died in the ambulance” his sister explained quietly.

Suddenly everything started to spin and Tommy felt like he could be dying at any moment: the pain was too much to bear, he couldn’t breathe or cry, only a single tear rolled on his cheek, as he managed to whisper Nikki’s name before waking up.

_It was a dream. It was all a dream._

“Hey Tommy honey, it’s okay.” A familiar voice said sweetly.

“N-Nikki?” The younger man asked. Was it a dream or the love of his life was really there? The bassist was sitting on a wheelchair next to the bed, his leg in a cast and some ugly bruises were visible on his arms. Tommy shivered because he hated seeing him hurt like that.

“Yes babe, it’s me ! I was so worried, I thought t-that…” his boyfriend stopped and started to look down, as he wanted to escape from the thoughts in his mind.

“I’m here now, I won’t go anywhere!”

“I’m so sorry, I almost killed you, if that happened I would had never forgiven myself.” Nikki started to hyperventilate , looking like he was passing out.

“My love, I’m always gonna be with you, it was not your fault, okay.” The drummer said as he intertwined his finger with Nikki’s. The older man put his head on Tommy’s leg as he tried to catch his breath; the curly man started to touch his hair, helping him to calm down.

“Nikki… uhm do you know what happened to me?” He asked after seeing that his boyfriend was way calmer.

“The doctor said that you had some complications, I didn’t understand very good, but they opened you again, and now you’re okay. Alive and almost healthy next to me!” Nikki grabbed Tommy’s face and kissed his soft lips. He missed them so much, he missed feeling Tommy next to him, on him.

“I thought that we’d never seen each other again but there you are.”

“Years ago I’ve told you that you wouldn’t get rid of me that easily!” A little smile crept on Tommy’s lips and Nikki felt like he could had cried right there. It was so beautiful, just like him.

“I don’t want t lose you. I can’t lose you.” The bassist mumbled, scared.

“You won’t. I’ll never leave you and we just found out that not even a car crash could tear us apart!”

The older man just laughed a bit. Everything seemed to be so normal and calm, in total contrast with the frenetic previous days; now that Tommy was here, nothing else really mattered.

“You’re alive, baby.” Nikki stated, looking at him.

“You also are. I can’t believe that you’re here with me now!” The drummer replied.

“I love you, Tommy Lee.”

“I love you too, Nikki Sixx”

They both kissed one last time as the room’s door opened and all their friends a Tommy’s family rushed in.


End file.
